The Tale of Oogie Boogie
by Koburn
Summary: **YAY** It's back up and even better! How Oogie Boogie became the potatoe sack we all know
1. Default Chapter

Hey, my first piece on Fanfiction. Please R&R, but no flaming please.  
  
Dis: I do not own any of the stuff in The Nightmare Before Christmas, everyone that was not in the film and human Boogie himself are mine.  
  
The Tale of Oogie Boogie  
  
We start our tale in a small village in England. It is a pleasant place, with few shops and only a few more houses. Each person here knows every other person on first name terms, as it often in small towns. It is night- time at this place and the lights are slowly going out in the windows. All except one. It is the window of Oliver Boogie.  
  
Oliver hated going to sleep. It used up precious time, as he would say. He stayed up as late as he possibly could until his body fell to sleep staring at his ant farm or throwing dice and playing card. Those were the 2 loves of Oliver's life, though he only did it to throw everyone off the reason he didn't sleep.  
  
He was afraid of the bogeyman.  
  
The bogeyman! Oliver's greatest fear. Even his earliest memory was of long blood-red claws creeping up his crib and a soft but harsh voice whispering one, terrifying message;  
  
"I'll get you Oliver, it's just a matter of time"  
  
Those words had been repeated to him all through his life. He feared them. He feared them to the point where he would faint if he heard them. Those words have always meant another visit from what he called The Black Man.  
  
He woke up with a scream; he'd fallen asleep at his desk again. He didn't mind so long as The Black Man hadn't got him. He gazed at his bed, hoping against hope that nothing was there. Nothing was. He breathed a great sigh of relief at the fact that he was safe. He shook his head forcefully, trying to get rid of his thoughts.  
  
I'm fifteen, he thought, I shouldn't be afraid of thing that aren't there.  
  
"But I am here Oliver."  
  
The boy fell to the floor with a scream of terror. The Black Man! The Black Man had come for him again. Before he passed out he heard one message  
  
"I'll get you Oliver, it's just a matter of time."  
  
As Oliver lay twitching on his bedroom floor, the Black Man whispering to him, someone else was getting very annoyed at the same thing. He was Argus Eyeburg, the current Pumpkin King. Before him stood a small wiry man with stringy red hair and a strange duck-like mouth. A white mark round his forehead showed that he had recently had the top of his head sliced clean off. Argus gave a great sigh and turned to the man.  
  
"Finklestein, what's happened to Blaacus. He hasn't come back for weeks. He just stays in the mortal realm, pestering that young man constantly. Why? WHY?!"  
  
Finklestein rubbed his hands together in thought and then replied,  
  
"Well, I've heard of this case before. I might have seen a glimpse of it in one of my books. You see a lot of cases when you have a library as big as I have. Why, only last week I ran across the tale of a former King who.."  
  
"STOP BABBLING DOCTOR!" screamed Eyeburg, purple spittle spraying from his mouth, "JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!"  
  
"W-well", stuttered the Doctor "it seems that Blaacus has developed a strong bond with this human. Too strong. He has become like the human, unable to leave the mortal realm, soon he will even forget about Halloween Town altogether and become almost one with the boy."  
  
"So there's no hope for him."  
  
"Not exactly, sire" replied the scientist, "you see, if the boy dies and comes here then Blaacus's essence will bond with him and we'll have an even stronger bogeyman."  
  
The Pumpkin King grinned. That would work.  
  
The dice rolled across the table. Time seemed to slow down for the two gamblers. At this moment all that mattered to them was the outcome of their wager, who would win, who would lose.  
  
The dice stopped rolling and rested still, displaying their result. The gamblers looked down.  
  
"DAMN!" screamed Oliver, "Snake Eyes again! Why does this always happen?!"  
  
"Sorry Oliver, but a bet's a bet" said his opponent; walking off with his new twenty pound note.  
  
"I hate playing Snake Eyes," grumbled Oliver, "there's almost no way to cheat in it."  
  
"There is one," this voice came from what Oliver called his friend, for want of a better word, "you can get those dice that have only sixes on them. Rather cheap but."  
  
"I don't care about cheap shots," shouted Oliver, "it doesn't matter as long as money's on the line. Not mine of course."  
  
His friend sat down opposite him, pulling a packed lunch out of his bag as he did so. After a long silence one of them spoke again.  
  
"Why do you still go to school? Why don't you drop out like I did? I couldn't be happier, and I've got lots of time to build my roulette table."  
  
"Because I have ambition, Oliver. I'm not prepared to sit round dropping balls on a spinning table all day, waiting to see whose money I get to take. I want to grow up and get some responsibility. I'd only stop doing that if I was dead!"  
  
"Yeah Luke. This from a kid who still skips around in a devil mask every October 31st!"  
  
Phew, hoped you like that, the plan of the Pumpkin King should start next chapter. 


	2. The Plan of the Pumpkin King

Dis: I don't own anything from the Nightmare before Christmas. Argus Eyeburg and the living characters are mine  
  
Come on in and be amazed. I can actually update this! Since I hate long author's notes, let's get on with...  
  
The Tale of Oogie Boogie  
  
Argus Eyeburg proudly walked into the lab. He was extraordinarily joyful today, having solved several problems that had been recently plaguing the town, not least of which were the gargoyles. Argus had to smash two before they got the hint and stayed where they were supposed to.  
  
"Doctor" he called into the darkness "I think I have an answer to our problem"  
  
"Which problem would that be?" replied the doctor, walking down the stairs as fast as his stiffening legs would allow, "We have so many lately." He paused at the bottom of the stairs to recapture his breath.  
  
While he was panting and leaning over the banister, Eyeburg looked himself over. He saw what he normally saw, an aging Pumpkin King approaching final death. He was hunched over; fur going grey and the tentacles at the sides of his torso becoming limp. His suit bedraggled and torn and all this he saw through his one eye. His black eye, unblinking, with three white pupils. He saw a Pumpkin King gone to seed.  
  
"Well, Argus?" asked the Doctor, breaking Eyeburg's self-inspection.  
  
"Oh, where was I? Ah yes. I've been watching the boy for some time now. His name is Oliver Boogie. He comes from a one-parent family, raised by his father and he is constantly tormented by what he calls the Black Man."  
  
"Blaacus?"  
  
"Indeed. He has mixed feelings about our bogeyman. Fear is there, certainly. But he also seems to feel both admiration and jealousy for the thing"  
  
"What?!" exclaimed the Doctor, "Why would he want to be like Blaacus?"  
  
"He wants to cause fear, Finklestein." Explained the Pumpkin King, a grin spreading over his fanged mouth, "he admires being able to terrify someone. We can help his dream come true. But first, we have to turn it into a nightmare."  
  
"But how?" proclaimed Finklestein, "We have no way of getting to the mortal realm without hosts.."  
  
"And we have hosts, my friend. His three lackeys. I believe their names are Luke, Susan and Barry. They are fourteen and love Halloween. The perfect possession victims."  
  
Eyeburg leaned over the Doctor, saying in a hoarse, cracked voice.  
  
"On Halloween, we strike."  
  
Whew, hope you enjoyed that. Took a long time to get rid of my writer's block, but I hope the wait was worth it. Stay cool, people. 


End file.
